


People will say we're in love

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has ADHD, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020! (Tags will be updated with every update)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 50
Kudos: 381





	1. Related to Pride

“Thank you for coming,” Buck says to Hen, nervously twisting his hands around his coffee mug. He’s glad he chose to do this at his house instead of over breakfast at their favorite diner. He feels safe here. 

Hen smiles and squeezes his arm, clearly sensing his nerves, “Of course. Now, do you want to tell me what this is about?”

“Yeah,” Buck takes a slow breath. “Uh, I’ve been thinking about some stuff and you know me, I did a lot of research but everything I read just made me more and more confused and none of them said the same things and some of them said the awful things and I don’t know which to believe and I wanted to talk to you because-”

“Buck,” Hen gently stops Buck’s ramble, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m a little lost. What are you talking about?” 

“My sexuality,” Buck leans forward towards Hen with a sigh. “I thought I was straight, but then I keep having these feelings and I…” He sighs. “I just don’t understand, Hen.” 

She smiles sympathetically, “I understand, believe me. I’ve been there. What can I do to help you?” 

“Can you just...explain bisexuality?” Buck asks. “That’s the one I’m most confused about.” He drags a hand through his hair, “Everything I read said something different and I don’t know which to believe.” 

Hen smiles, “Okay, buckaroo.” As Hen begins to talk, it’s as if the puzzle pieces fall into place. He can’t stop the tears from welling in his eyes, there’s a word that fits him. He’s not crazy. “Buck?” Hen asks when she’s finished. She looks at him with soft, caring eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Buck nods, quickly brushing his tears away, “I-I’m fine. Thank you, Hen. I just...I think that’s what I am.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” Hen smiles at him. “Does this revelation have anything to do with a certain brown-haired firefighter?”

Buck blushes, “How did you know?” 

“Boy, please, you’re not as subtle as you think,” Hen laughs. 

“Do you think I should tell him?” Buck asks. “He’s my best friend and I don’t know if he feels the same. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

Hen smiles, “You tell him when you’re ready, okay? I don’t want you to force yourself out of the closet because you think he deserves it. Give yourself some time to adjust, okay? And hey, if you figure out that maybe you’re not bi, that’s okay too. Just don’t do anything before you’re ready, okay?”

Buck nods and leans across to hug her, “Thank you, Hen.”

* * *

It’s two weeks after his talk with Hen that Buck decides to tell Eddie. He just can’t keep it in any longer. He has to know. So that’s how Buck finds himself standing on Eddie’s front porch at noon on a Saturday when he knows Christopher will be over at his friend’s house.

Buck is half tempted to turn around, to just go home and forget the whole thing. He should do that. Yeah, there’s no point in ruining something good. Buck is just about to turn around and leave, but the door in front of him opens before he can second guess it any more. 

Eddie looks at him with a confused smile, his hair isn’t styled as carefully as it is normally and he’s wearing a perfectly fitting hoodie and jeans. Eddie leans on the door frame, “What’s up?” 

Buck takes a deep breath, this is happening. “Can I come in? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” 

“Of course,” Eddie stands aside and lets Buck inside, following him into the living room. “Is everything okay?” 

Buck nods quickly and sits down on the couch, waiting until Eddie does the same before continuing, “I haven’t been honest with you, or rather I wasn’t honest with myself.” Buck takes a deep breath, “I talked to Hen a few weeks ago about something and she helped me realize something about myself but I-”

“Buck,” Eddie calmly interrupts him, placing his warm hand on Buck’s. “It’s okay. Just say whatever you have to.”

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Buck whispers, he looks down at his hands.

“There is not a world in which I could hate you, Evan Buckley.” As Buck looks up, he is struck by the sincerity and emotion in his eyes. Eddie won’t hate him. 

Buck takes a deep breath, “I think I’m bisexual.” He doesn’t risk a glance up to see Eddie’s face. “Is that something you’re okay with?”

There’s silence for a moment and then Buck is being scooped into Eddie’s arms in a tight hug, “Of course I’m okay with that. Thank you for trusting me.” 

“There’s something else too,” Buck pulls out of Eddie’s arms. This time he meets Eddie’s eyes when he says, “I’m in love with you. I think I have been for a long time.” Buck is quick to shake his head and redirect, “I-I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. We can just pretend this never happened and still be friends-”

Buck is cut off by Eddie’s hand on his cheek. He looks up at Eddie through his eyelashes and finds Eddie looking down at him with dumbfound adoration. “Buck…” Eddie breathes. “I’m so stupidly in love with you.” Buck chokes out a small joyed laugh. Eddie leans just a little bit closer, his eyes darting down to Buck’s lips. “Can I kiss you?

Buck grins and answers by leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Eddie’s. And...wow. Buck has kissed a lot of people, but none of them ever felt this comforting and just...right as this one. Eddie pulls him closer, hands finding their way into his hair. Buck laughs as they pull apart for air, Eddie smiles as he brings Buck in for another kiss. 

When the pair finally pulls apart again, Eddie sighs happily and leans back, touching his lips reverently. “Wow,” Buck seconds Eddie’s unspoken thought. “If I had known it was going to be like that I never would have waited.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Eddie prompts with a smirk. “Come here.” Eddie doesn’t have to tell him twice.


	2. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: swearing, implied use of the 'r' word

Something Eddie noticed quickly about Buck is that he’s constantly making noise or fidgeting. Buck is always tapping his foot, humming to himself, talking endlessly, or drumming on the table. It’s not that Eddie finds it annoying, quite the opposite actually. He loves Buck’s little ticks and the rest of the team has been together long enough to have gotten used to them. It never even occurred to Eddie to find them annoying.

When Eddie asked him why he does it, Buck stuttered out, “It, uh, it helps with my ADHD. It helps me focus.” 

Eddie smiled. He hadn’t known his best friend had ADHD, but now it’s starting to click together in his head and actually makes a lot of sense. Eddie squeezed Buck’s shoulder, “I’m glad it helps.”

But clearly their replacement captain doesn’t think so. 

Bobby is on vacation, a well deserved one, with Athena and the kids. That leaves the 118 with a temporary replacement from the 148 while it’s being reconstructed. His name is Captain Peter Jenkins and right away Eddie hates him.

They were sitting in the back of the truck, on their way back to the station after a car wreck. As usual, Buck was prattling on about the differences between the LAFD and NYFD (one of his latest interests). Eddie, genuinely interested, pipes in to ask a few questions here and there, but mostly he lets Buck ramble. He knows it helps him destress after calls. Hen and Chim are passively listening, but still paying attention. As much as they pretend to be annoyed with Buck’s rambling and info dumps, what he’s talking about is really interesting most of the time. 

Eddie loves watching Buck talk about something he’s interested in. His face lights up and it seems like he can’t talk fast enough to keep up with the thoughts in his head, he uses his hands much more. And, despite his best efforts, Eddie can feel himself falling more and more in love with Buck.

“Buckley!” Jenkins snaps, turning around to glare at him. “Can you shut your mouth for two seconds?”

“Sorry, cap,” Buck tries to laugh it off, but his shoulders fill with tension as his leg starts bouncing up and down on the floor. Eddie frowns as Buck doesn’t say a word the rest of the way back.

Eddie brushes it off as a one-time thing, maybe Jenkins just likes quiet after calls. But then they’re all sitting eating lunch and Buck, who finished his food quickly, is leaning back in his chair, drumming his finger against the edge of the table. Eddie has his arm around the back of Buck’s chair (just to make sure he doesn’t fall, no other reason) and is conversing with Chim about his plans with Maddie after work the next day. 

The noise of Buck’s knuckles on the table isn’t particularly loud, especially with the others talking over it, but Eddie watches the captain’s face flick down to Buck’s hands over and over again before, “Buckley, can you sit still for once in your goddamn life?” Jenkins fixes Buck with an annoyed stare. 

Buck softly apologizes and puts his hands on his lap, putting all four feet of the chair back on the floor. Eddie’s metaphorical feathers bristle protectively and he can see that Hen and Chim are feeling the same. How dare he talk to Buck like that? Without a word, Eddie slips his hand into Buck’s who looks at him gratefully. With their hands clasped under the table, Buck begins to gently squeeze Eddie’s hand in a rhythm only he can follow. 

And if Eddie finds himself enjoying the feeling of Buck’s hand in his, no one has to know. 

Jenkins has been there for two days and he’s already pissing the team off. For some reason, he has chosen Buck to reprimand at every turn. He constantly tells Buck to be quiet or to stop making noise and sit still. It seems to bother everyone except Buck. 

“It’s fine,” Buck says when Hen asks him if he wants them to say something to Jenkins to get him to leave Buck alone. “He’s only here to the end of the week anyway. It’s not worth it.” 

Eddie frowns in confusion, "Your comfort is absolutely worth it." Hen and Chim nod. 

Buck shakes his head, "He's only here until Friday. Just leave it alone." As much as it pains them, they respect Buck’s wishes. 

For one more day at least. 

Buck is walking up the stairs towards the kitchen, snapping and clapping his hands in time with a song playing on repeat in his head. Occasionally he’ll mumble the words under his breath. This is one of Eddie’s favorite tics of his. He loves watching Buck bounce around, snapping and clapping, and he loves trying to figure out what song is playing in his best friend’s head. 

Eddie watches Buck walk past where Jenkins is sitting at the table and as Buck snaps his fingers again, Jenkins’ hand darts out and grabs Buck’s hand. Jenkins looks up at Buck with intense eyes, and he stands, grip tight on Buck’s hand, “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but whatever this-” He gestures to Buck. “-is needs to stop.”

Eddie, followed by Hen and Chim, is at Buck’s side in an instant. Eddie feels a protective spark light up inside him as he steps between Buck and Jenkins. “There’s nothing wrong with him,” Eddie says forcefully

“Of course there is!” Jenkins’ face is red with anger as he steps closer to Eddie. “I can’t believe your captain lets him be here, he’s a fucking ret-”

Before Eddie knows what he’s doing, his fist slams into Jenkins’ face and he falls flat to the floor. Finally, his days of fighting are worth something. 

“Eddie!” Hen gasps, her arms around Buck’s shoulders. “You could lose your job for doing that!” 

Eddie shrugs, “Worth it.” He then directs his gaze to Buck who he finds staring at Jenkins with wide eyes. Eddie starts to say something, but before he can Buck pushes Hen’s arm off of him and runs. 

The trio is too stunned to even move until the door to the roof slams behind Buck. Chim looks at Eddie, “You’re so fucked.” 

Eddie rakes a hand through his hair, “I should probably call Bobby…”

Hen puts up a hand, “I can, you go talk to him.” Eddie thanks her and jogs up the stairs to the roof of the fire station.

He sees Buck sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side. He is silhouetted by the lights of the city and the vast black sky above them. Eddie sighs and shuts the door, making noise so Buck knows he’s there. When Buck doesn’t say anything, Eddie walks over and lowers himself to sit beside Buck, their sides brushing. 

Buck doesn’t look at Eddie. “Why did you do that?” Buck asks quietly. “You didn’t have to protect me.” 

“I’ve got your back, remember?” Eddie nudges his shoulder with a small smile. “Besides, there is no way in hell I was ever going to let him say those things about you, and you know Chim or Hen would have done it if I hadn’t.” 

Buck laughs lightly, “Yeah, yeah I guess he would.” Buck looks down at his hands, taking a deep breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks, turning to face Buck more. “You don’t believe what he said, right? There’s nothing wrong with you, you-”

Buck cuts Eddie off by pressing his lips to Eddie’s, his hand on Eddie’s cheek. He’s frozen for a moment. Buck is kissing him?

Holy shit, Buck is kissing him. Just like that, Eddie pulls Buck closer, drawing him in by the waist. The kiss has none of the fireworks that Eddie imagined, but instead, it feels almost natural and soft. It’s better than Eddie could have ever imagined. 

Buck pulls back, his hand still on Eddie’s cheek, looking him in the eyes. Eddie smiles lazily, “I have a huge crush on you.” 

Even in the darkness, Eddie can see blush flooding Buck’s cheeks and he grins and quickly kisses Eddie one more time. As Buck leans back he says, “Thank you for everything today. I’m always worried that my tics annoy people,” he sighs and turns away, “I guess it annoyed him.” 

“He doesn’t matter,” Eddie sits up, holding Buck’s face between his hands. “Who cares what he thinks? You have so many people who care about you and love you for who you are. You never have to worry about annoying me, Buck,” Eddie tells him. 

Buck smiles softly, “Thank you.” Eddie matches his expression and leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


	3. After a Fight

Buck and Eddie rarely fight. Normally their arguments can be resolved after spending a little time away from each other and then either compromising or admitting the other was right. But this, this is not something Buck is willing to budge on, now or ever. 

After work, Eddie invited Buck over for a drink, it had been a long day and he was sure they both could use a pick me up after the hellish shift they had. It’s a good thing Eddie decided to have Chris spend the night at Abuela’s because the second the door shuts behind him, they’re at each other’s throats. 

“It’s not your job to protect me!” Eddie snaps, throwing his coat vaguely in the direction of the coat rack. “I can handle myself.”

“Can you?” Buck counters, stalking Eddie as he tries to escape into the living room. “Because it really didn’t look like it. The building was going to come down, Eds! You can’t blame me for running in to help you!”

Buck is right, Bobby had called for his team to evacuate the building, seeing the structure was unstable. Every one except Eddie made it out in less than five minutes. Buck can still feel the pounding anxiety in his chest as he watched the door with baited eyes, waiting for Eddie to come out. And he can still hear Bobby shouting after him as he ran back into the building.

“Like hell, I can!” Eddie’s face is red in anger, he forcefully brushes the hair out of his eyes and turns to face Buck accusingly. “You knew I was on my way out, I would have been just fine!”

Buck puts his hands on his hips, “How would I know that Eddie? You weren’t answering your goddamned radio! For all I knew you could have been dead already!” 

“But I wasn’t! You need to trust me with my own life, Buck,” Eddie paces across the floor, unable to keep still. 

Buck scoffs, “How am I supposed to do that when you constantly put yourself in more danger? This is the third time this month you’ve done some reckless bullshit and nearly died! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Buck yanks his hand through his hair, he hates doing this with his friend, but he needs Eddie to understand. 

Eddie stops his pacing a looks over at Buck, “Like you’re one to talk. Are you trying to tell me that running into a burning building that’s about to collapse isn’t reckless and dangerous?”

“I don’t have an eight year old kid waiting for me to come home!” Buck shouts in retaliation. “I’m not a dad, Eddie! I don’t have anyone!” If Buck had been paying attention he would have noticed Eddie’s frown at that. “If you’re not going to be safe for yourself, at least be safe for Christopher.” While talking, Buck crosses the invisible divide they had created and into Eddie’s personal space. “Do you think he wants to go to another one of his parents’ funerals?” 

Eddie flinches. It’s a low blow and Buck knows it. Shanon’s death, though a while ago, is still a sore point for Eddie. It’s only then that Buck realizes just how close they are if he wanted to, they’re nearly chest to chest, their hot breath tangling between them. When Eddie looks back up at Buck his eyes are dark. “Don’t fucking bring Shannon into this. It’s not about her.” 

“No,” Buck agrees, shoving Eddie’s shoulder lightly so he takes a step back. “It’s about you and your complete lack of self-preservation!”

Without knowing it, Buck has backed Eddie into the wall. Buck sees Eddie’s eyes dart down to his lips and all of a sudden Buck pushes Eddie against the wall and kisses him hungrily. Eddie moans into the kiss, pulling Buck even closer by his belt loops. Their lips press against each other harshly, Buck doesn’t even want to think about how swollen they will be later. 

With his eyes closed, Buck feels Eddie grab him by the hips and start moving them, and then he is being pushed backward and falling onto the couch. He opens his eyes to see Eddie straddle his hips and give him a sultry smile before kissing him again. Buck uses his hands to press down on Eddie’s back until their chests are pressed together. 

Buck doesn’t know how long he kisses Eddie, in all honesty, he could probably kiss him forever without getting bored. But at some point, Eddie teasingly bits Buck’s bottom lip and sits up, his legs still around Buck’s hips. And...wow. 

Buck has never seen someone so handsome as Eddie with his lips swollen, eyes dark, and hair all mussed up. His shirt is slightly wrinkled from where Buck grabbed it.

Buck looks up at him, dazed, “So, uh, that happened.” 

Eddie chuckles, “Yeah, yeah it did. Are you okay with that?” 

Buck smirks flirtatiously, his hand finding purchase on Eddie’s hip, “Why don’t you come back down here and find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


	4. Accidental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is absolute garbage but whatever.

Eddie watches as Buck pulls on his t-shirt and laces up his shoes, “I’m so jealous, you get to go home and I’m stuck here for another two hours,” he remarks. 

Buck smiles, “If it makes you feel any better Chris and I are going to have a great time. Some video games, maybe a movie, cooking dinner…”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Tell him goodnight from me if I’m not home in time?” 

“Of course,” Buck swings his bag over his shoulder. 

On instinct, Buck leans over and kisses Eddie. The second he pulls away, his eyes grow wide as he looks at his boyfriend. 

“What the hell!” Chimney exclaims. Both men turn around to see Hen, Chim, and Bobby all watching them through the doorway as they cleaned up the trucks after the last call. 

The ‘oh shit’ is clear in Buck’s eyes as well. “I, uh, I’ll see you later!” Buck exclaims before nearly running out of the station. Eddie groans. Great. Now he has to deal with telling the team. Eddie turns around to find Hen, Chim, and Bobby all looking at him with wide eyes. 

Eddie doesn’t say anything, just walks past them and upstairs. He hears them clamor to follow him, rounding the corner as Eddie sits down on the couch. They might as well be comfortable for this. Hen takes the spot next to Eddie while Chim perches on the arm of the couch and Bobby sits down on the coffee table across from him. 

“So, um, Buck and I are together,” Eddie shoves his hands into his pockets. 

Hen nods, “For how long?” 

Eddie rubs the back of his neck, “Almost two months.”

Chimney’s eyes grow impossibly wider, “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Eddie sighs, “I was scared,” he admits. “I was scared of how you guys would react.”

Bobby frowns at that and reaches out to touch Eddie’s knee, “We would never judge you for who you love, Eddie You know that right?.”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Eddie swallows, “I grew up in a very conservative community and I hid who I was for my entire life and I guess that I don’t really know how to stop hiding.”

“You don’t have to hide anymore,” Bobby says. 

“We love you, Eds,” Hen seconds. 

Eddie gives them a small smile, “That’s what Buck told me you guys would say. Buck kept quiet for me and he told me that he would wait for me to be ready before we told anyone.” 

“Does anyone else know?” Hen asks. 

“Christopher,” Eddie nods, “my Abuela, and Maddie. I think Carla might have suspicions, but we didn’t tell her.”

“I’m happy for you guys,” Bobby tells him. “You two are right for each other.” 

Eddie smiles, “That means a lot, Bobby, thank you.” 

When Eddie arrives at home at the end of his shift he finds Buck and Chris on the couch, Chris nearly asleep against Buck’s chest. But the boy’s eyes fly open when he spots his dad walking in. Eddie breaks into a grin and scoops him up into his arms, “How was your day, mijo?” 

“Great!” Christopher exclaims. “Buck made Abuela’s tamales for dinner!” 

“I hope you saved some for me,” Eddie directs the question at Buck who is watching them with a fond smile. 

“They’re in the oven for you, once you put superman here to bed.”

“You’re a godsend,” Eddie praises and then looks down at Chris. “I guess that means it’s time for your bed huh?”

“No!” Chris protests, “You just got home!” 

Eddie smiles at his son, “And I’ll be home all day tomorrow. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner tomorrow comes.” 

With that, Eddie leads Chris down the hall to his bedroom and after reading a few pages from their book, Chris is fast asleep. Eddie kisses the boy’s head and pulls the covers up to his chin, “Good night, mijo.” 

When Eddie walks back into the living room, he finds Buck placing a steaming plate of tamales on the coffee table. Eddie can’t resist bringing Buck in for a kiss, “I love you so much.” 

Buck scoffs as he leans back into the couch, “You just love my food.”

“True,” Eddie laughs. 

The couple falls into silence for a moment while Eddie digs in before Buck asks, “What did they say?” 

“That they love us and they’re happy for us?” 

“What did Bobby think?” Buck asks nervously. “Is-Is he okay with it?” 

Eddie smiles at him and squeezes Buck’s knee, “He’s fine with it. He said he’s very proud of us, but I could tell he really meant you. Why are you so worried about what he thinks?” Eddie asks. 

Buck shrugs, “He’s the closest thing I’ve had to a real dad. I guess I just want to know that he supports me.” 

“He does,” Eddie assures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


	5. Domestic

It’s a quiet night. Warm summer air wafts in through the open windows of the Diaz residence and the faint sound of humming cicadas fills the air. In the stillness, Buck stares up at the ceiling. The living room is dark, the only light coming from the clock on the cable box. And though it’s the middle of the night, Buck finds himself unable to sleep. 

His thoughts keep whirling in circles. And at the center of all of them is Eddie. Eddie, his best friend, and the guy he’s been in love with for months. In his head he replays every interaction they’ve had. Does Eddie feel the same? What would Eddie do if he told him how he feels?

But Buck knows he will never have that strength. He won’t be able to tell Eddie how he feels knowing it is a possibility that Eddie will hate him and never wants to see him again. It’s fine, Buck convinces himself. He’ll be okay if Eddie never knows. 

Buck rolls onto his side, squishing the pillow as he tries to make himself more comfortable. Sleep would be really nice right about now. 

But suddenly Buck is thankful he is still awake when he hears a cry coming from the hall. He throws the blanket off and is down the hall in an instant. He finds the cries not coming from Christopher’s room, but from Eddie’s. 

Buck doesn’t hesitate to open the door. Eddie’s legs are tangled in the sheets as he kicks wildly, his breathing much too fast for Buck’s liking as he cries out, mumbling things Buck doesn’t understand.

“Eddie!” Buck hisses. He moves to Eddie’s side and shakes him awake. “Eddie!” Buck tries again when Eddie doesn’t wake up. Buck shakes his shoulder one more time and then Eddie’s eyes open wide. He shoves Buck away, grasping tightly at the blankets, eyes darting around the room like he’s looking for someone to be there. “It’s just a dream, Eds,” Buck assures him softly. “You’re safe.” 

That makes Eddie’s eyes land on Buck for the first time, “Buck?” 

“Yeah,” Buck sits on the edge of the bed, “I’m here. Can I touch you?” 

Eddie nods, “I-I can’t breathe.” 

Buck is quick to take Eddie’s hand and place it on his chest, “I need you to breath with me, okay?” Eddie nods shakily. “Okay.” Buck begins taking long exaggerated breaths and Eddie tries to copy. But it’s not working. “Eddie you need to try to breathe.” He moves Eddie’s hand to rest on the side of Buck’s ribcage so Eddie can feel the dramatic rise and fall of his lung. “In and out.” 

“I-I can’t,” Eddie whispers. 

“You can,” Buck insists. “Come on.” Buck moves one hand to Eddie’s cheek, making Eddie focus only on him. “Breathe.” Buck mimes another breath and to his relief, Eddie tries to copy him. It takes a few minutes before Eddie’s breath finally evens out and Buck takes his hand off of Eddie’s cheek. 

“Sorry about that,” Eddie leans away from Buck and tries to make himself appear smaller. “I’m sure you were asleep and I-”

“I wasn’t asleep,” Buck interrupts. “You don’t need to apologize, Eddie. You’ve helped me and Chris with nightmares, it’s high time I returned the favor.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Buck asks gently. 

Eddie shakes his head, “I just want to go back to sleep.” 

“Okay, I’ll be on the couch-”

“Stay?” Eddie looks at Buck with such vulnerability that Buck can’t imagine a world where he says no. 

He nods and shifts to lay down by Eddie as he draws the covers over them. In the darkness Buck can’t help but watch Eddie. He’s so beautiful, Buck thinks. Even with dried tears and red eyes, Eddie is the single most attractive person Buck has ever seen. When Buck meets Eddie’s eyes, he finds that Eddie is watching him in a similar fashion. On a whim, Buck reaches out and gently touches Eddie’s cheekbone, his heart fluttering when Eddie leans into the touch. 

“Buck,” Eddie’s voice seems loud in the dark room, “can I kiss you?” 

Buck smiles softly, “Yeah.” Eddie shifts to be close enough that their noses just brush and he leans the rest of the way in, kissing Buck. 

Buck can’t help but smile as Eddie pulls back, “I think I’m in love with you,” he breathes. 

“Yeah?” Eddie smiles and Buck nods. “Me too.” 

A dopey grin spreads across Buck’s face as he leans into kiss Eddie once more. This can’t be real, this can’t be happening. Did they really just…? Buck falls asleep before he can finish the thought.

Buck wakes in the morning to find a heavy weight on his chest. He blinks his eyes open and finds that sometime in the night Eddie must have rolled over and laid his head on Buck’s chest. Buck can’t help the affectionate smile he gets at the sight of Eddie fast asleep on top of him. 

This is real. Eddie kissed him last night and said he was in love with him. Holy shit. 

He longs to reach out and run his fingers through Eddie’s hair, it’s getting a bit long. But he doesn’t know what they are. They kissed last night but does it mean anything? Was it just Eddie seeking comfort after his nightmare? 

“I can hear you thinking?” Eddie complains as he wakes up. Buck feels Eddie’s eyelashes flutter against his skin. “What’s going on?” And shit, Eddie looks up at Buck with his big brown eyes, hair all mussed up from sleep and all the air leaves Buck’s lungs. 

“I like this,” Buck blurts out. 

“What do you like?” Eddie asks teasingly, moving so that he is lying chest to chest with Buck. 

“Waking up with you,” Buck blushes. 

“Kissing me?”

“Yeah, that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :D


	6. Because they think they’re going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is Eddie Begins, but his radio starts working once the lightning strikes.

“Eddie!” Buck yells. He runs to where the hole in the mud just was, there’s not even a trace of it now. “No!” He falls to his knees, clawing senselessly at the cold mud. “Eddie!” Before Buck can do much more, Bobby grabs him and tries to pull him away from the mud, they stumble, causing Bobby to fall with Buck in his arms. “Ed-Eddie,” Buck breathes, eyes wide, clinging to Bobby.

“I know, kid. I-” Bobby says gently. “We-”

“Hey!” Eddie’s voice crackles through their radios. Buck’s heart freezes in his chest. “I’m still alive down here! I’m still alive down here!” 

His friend’s voice snaps Buck out of his haze. Eddie’s alive. Bobby helps Buck to his feet and the team rushes to stand under the tents out of the pummeling rain. Hen and Chim cast worried glances at Buck but he ignores them, eyes fixed on his radio. 

“We hear you, Eddie,” Bobby says into his radio. 

“What can you see, Eds?” Chimney asks quickly.

“Uh, lots of mud, it’s really dark and I think my light is going out.” There’s the sound of movement and then, “Shit. There’s some water and I think it’s rising. It’s s-so cold.” 

“How fast is the water rising?” Bobby prompts. 

“Pretty fast, cap,” Eddie sighs. “I don’t have a lot of space down here.”

“Hang tight,” Bobby says. “We’re going to get you out.” He turns off his mic and says, “Chim, Hen go get the rest of the guys we need to find him, now.” Hen and Chimney nod quickly and rush off, turning their collars up against the rain. 

“Buck?” Eddie asks quietly into his mic a few seconds later. 

“I’m here,” Buck fights to keep his voice even. He clutches his radio tightly in his hand, his knuckles turning white. 

“I’m sorry, Buck.” 

“Stop,” Buck begs, he shakes his head. Buck can’t tell if the water on his cheeks is from rain or tears. “Please, you’re not dying down there, Eddie. You need to make it out of there.” Buck knows Bobby is watching him nervously, waiting for him to break down again. He ignores him. All that matters right now is Eddie.

“Listen to me,” Eddie demands. “I need you to hear this. I love you, Buck.” Buck lets out a shaky gasp and tears start to flow down his cheeks in earnest now. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I was so scared. You’re my best friend, Buck.” Buck can picture the sad smile on his face as he says that.

“Eddie…” Buck can’t get the words out. He wants to tell Eddie that he loves him too, but the words get stuck in his throat. Upon seeing Buck grow pale, Bobby moves in closer, wrapping an arm around Buck’s shoulders. 

“You-you don’t have to say it back,” Eddie tells him when Buck doesn’t say anything more. “I just...I needed you to know that before I’m gone. I love you, Buck. More than words could ever explain.” 

“Eddie-”

“Take care of Chris and-and tell him that I love him and I’m sorry, please. Evan, I love-” Eddie’s mic crackles.

“Eddie!” Buck shouts into his radio. “Eddie! Please! Can you hear me?” The radio is silent. “Eddie! I-” He cuts himself off with a gasping sob as Bobby lowers him to the ground, holding him tight. 

“Cap,” Chim says, his face grave. “If we want to have any shot of getting him out we need to figure out a plan. Now.” 

“Okay,” Bobby looks up. “Gather everyone we’ve got. Let’s get our boy.” 

* * *

Bobby stands beside Buck, an arm still around him in case he falls again. Since Eddie’s radio went dead, Buck hasn’t said a word. His face has morphed into stone and he stares blankly at the mud. Bobby can see glimmers of the navy seal Buck once wanted to be. 

“Okay, listen up,” Bobby addresses the team. “Buck is gonna get some thermal cams. We are going to fan out and do a grid search. Chimney is going to have oxygen tanks and warming blankets standing by. We’re going to start at the well and go outward in concentric circles.”

“LAPD copters are on the way,” someone pipes up. “We’ll use their thermal imaging to scan the area, try to find Diaz’s heat signature.” 

“Won’t be easy.”

All heads whip to the source of the voice. It’s Eddie, his suit all muddy and his eyes red, stumbling towards them. 

“Eddie!” Buck shouts. His stony facade breaks as he sprints towards his friend, catching him as Eddie starts to fall. “You asshole,” Buck accuses, bringing his hand to Eddie’s cheek. Without thinking, Buck brings their lips together, he doesn’t care that Eddie is cold and dirty, all he cares is that he’s alive. “I love you too.” 

Eddie gives Buck an exhausted smile, “I’m glad to hear that.” Buck rolls his eyes and hugs him tight. “Now I believe I heard something about warming blankets?” 

“Come on, Eds,” Buck stands and helps Eddie to his feet, Bobby coming to support Eddie’s other side. “Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


	7. Free Day

Distantly Buck knows it’s his birthday but he’s never really celebrated it so he thinks nothing of it. He makes breakfast for Eddie and Christopher like usual and then goes to wake them up. 

Chris smiles when he sees Buck, “Happy birthday!” 

Buck ruffles his hair, “Thank you, buddy. Why don’t you head to the kitchen while I get your dad up?” 

Chris nods and Buck walks the short distance to the room he shares with Eddie. He can’t help the soft smile that melts over his face at the sight of his boyfriend still asleep. Eddie’s hair flops over his eyes and he seems to have moved a considerable distance since Buck got up. Eddie is now on Buck’s side of the bed, face pressed deep into the pillow. 

“Come on, sleepy head,” Buck teases as he sits down on the bed next to Eddie. “Time to get up.” 

Eddie groans, “Too early.” 

“It’s eight o’clock,” Buck laughs. “Your son is already waiting in the kitchen for breakfast.” 

Eddie groans again and looks up sleepily at Buck, “Come here.” Buck rolls his eyes but does as Eddie says and lays down beside him. Buck leans into Eddie as he gently moves his thumb over his birthmark, “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” Buck smiles. “Can we have breakfast now?” 

Eddie sighs dramatically, “I guess so.” 

Once breakfast is done and the dishes are cleared away, Eddie and Chris all but push Buck onto the couch. “It’s present time!” Chris declares and he walks as fast as he can to his room. 

Buck shoots a questioning glance at Eddie who just shrugs, “It’s your birthday, Buck.”

Chris is back in the living room only a few seconds later and he hands Buck a card with a wide smile, “Open it!” He demands. 

“Thank you, buddy,” Buck smiles. 

The front of the card has the words: Happy Birthday, Buck! In green crayon along with a messy drawing of a birthday cake and balloons. Does as Chris says and opens the card, finding the inside is a drawing of three people that he assumes to be him, Eddie, and Chris all with their arms around each other and a bright blue sky above them. 

But what draws Buck’s attention is the script on the other side of the card. In childish letters it reads: Will you marry my daddy?

Buck’s heart siezes in his chest as he looks up and finds Eddie kneeling in front of him. Eddie’s eyes seem to sparkle as he smiles at Buck and opens the ring box in his hand. Inside is a perfect gold band and Buck can seem some inscription on it, but he can’t make out what it says. 

“Evan,” Eddie begins, “I hope you know this by now, but I love you so much. For the past two years I have fallen more and more in love with you everyday. When I watch you with Chris it’s so clear to me that you love him more than anything in the world. You are part of this family and you belong here with us. What do you say we make it permanent? Will you marry me?”

Tears gather in Buck’s eyes and he falls to his knees in front of Eddie, one hand on his cheek as he whispers, “Yes.” Without a second of hesitation, Eddie leans in to kiss Buck. Their tears taste salty, but neither of them cares in the slightest. 

“Yay!” Chris cheers as they pull back from the kiss. 

Buck smiles up at him and opens an arm. Chris joins the hug on the floor, nestled between his parents with a content grin. Over Chris’s head Eddie kisses Buck, running his finger along Buck’s cheek to rid it of any last tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
